24 April 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-04-24 ; Comments *After the Captain Beefheart track, Peel comments, "I have to say hello to the Pig, who'll be driving home from Portman Road feeling a little happier, I think. And I apologise to Middlesbrough supporters for this but the light has not yet been extinguished and she'll be a happier girl." Ipswich had beaten Middlesbrough 1-0 at home in the Premier League, ending a run of ten league games without a victory - although they remained in the bottom three. *A listener’s email asks if the Venetian Snares track was played at the wrong speed: “Certainly not, it’s a CD. Even I can’t play CDs at the wrong speed. Impertinent blighter.” *There is a competition in the programme to win tickets to come to Maida Vale on Wednesday the following week (01 May 2002) to see the Datsuns and the Come-Ons play live sets. *Peel decides to pass on giving the title of the Gorerotted track he plays: “Although the words that make up the title are not of themselves particularly offensive, the concept behind it is simply appalling.” below appears to be correct from a streamed 30-second online retail site sample. *Again no Pig's Big 78. The previous night’s failed attempt to play the MD had been intended as the first of a two-part set. Sessions * Nina Nastasia highlights from All Tomorrow's Parties live set, recorded Camber Sands 19-21 April 2002 Tracklisting *Flares: Foot Stomping (Part 1) (LP – Land Of A 1000 Dances, Vol. 2) Ace *Captain Beefheart: Bat Chain Puller (LP – Dust Sucker) Milksafe *Freak Nasty vs. Public Enemy: Da Noise (single) white label *Fall: Kick The Can (LP – 2G+2) Action *Venetian Snares: Cobra Commander (LP – Higgins Ultra Low Track Glue Funk Hits 1972 – 2006) Planet Mu *Nina Nastasia recorded live at All Tomorrow’s Parties #Albert's Song #Run All You #This Is What It Is #Jimmy Rose's Tattoo #Stormy Weather #Oh My Stars #So Little #Ocean *Bounty Killa: Sufferer (single) 40/40 *Oswego: You Ain’t Fat, You’re Just Husky (LP – Oswego) B-Core *Gorerotted: Stab Me Till I Cum (LP – Mutilated In Minutes) Dead Again *Man Atom: By Numbers (LP – Point About Gordon Black Being) Canute *DJ Bizzy & DJ Dojaja: Extradimensional Beings (12” single) Potential *Neko Case: Rolling Stone (LP – Nashville A Tribute To Robert Altman) Mint *Pine Valley Cosmonauts featuring Neko Case: Poor Ellen Smith (LP – The Executioner’s Last Songs, Vol. 1) Bloodshot *Plaid: Diddymousedid (EP – P-Braine) Warp *Kinks: Who’ll Be The Next In Line (single – Everybody Is Going To Be Happy b-side, 1965) Pye *Samurai Seven: Flaming Hell Blake (LP – Le Sport) Rotator *Zion Train: Hailing of The Selector (LP – Original Sounds Of The Zion) Universal Egg *Appendix Out: A Very Cellular Song (LP – A Warm And Yeasty Corner) Shingle Street *Thu Su Yung: Great Love (LP – Asian Takeaways) Normal *Jakob: Nice Day For An Earthquake (LP – Subsets Of Sets) Midium *Rascal & Klone: Hellraiser (12” single) Shakedown File ;Name *John_Peel_20020424 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2001-12 *mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Competitions